Black Dragons
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: A funny little story after the TRY series. Features Xelloss and the quartet of Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia


Black Dragons  
  
  
  
None of the Slayers characters are ours in any way. Thank you, creators, for letting us borrow them for this story.  
  
  
  
"What to do?" wondered the Mazouku aloud. "I'm in between jobs… nothing to do… Guess I'll snoop around. Whose room? Smells like nasty dragon… yes, Filia. Asleep, thank L-sama. How about the little princess? No? Just sleeping, too. Sweet dreams! Lina, now she could be fun. Must have been a hard day, she's asleep too. That probably means… Yep! Right on the money! Gourry's out like the dim light he is. So… Where's my angsty little chimera fellow? Hmmm, here's his room. One to himself tonight? That's unusual. Reading by the fire, glass of wine… Looks like I've found something to do!"  
  
SHIMMER   
  
"Interesting book? Romance novel? NO? Spells of the Sick and Infamous? Yes, it IS a REAL book! I have a copy. Would you like to borrow it sometime? No? Well, have it your way, Zelgadiss," the demon smiled casually from where he had appeared moments before near the fire.  
  
"If I ever had things MY way, I'd likely die of the shock," replied the young man without looking up from his book. "What brings you to my room this evening? Everyone else asleep? Lucky me, right? If you can find another glass, you may pour yourself some wine. Materialized one out to the air? Nice trick, Xelloss."  
  
"Trick? Yes, mere parlor tricks, I'm afraid. However… perhaps you can suggest something more entertaining tonight?" the purple-haired man said dangerously and stepped closer.  
  
Zelgadiss straightened up in his chair. That had sounded like a forewarning of unpleasant events to come. "What? Didn't I just offer to share my bottle of wine with you – and I don't recall inviting you here – and you return my gesture of friendship with… with a threat?"  
  
"Threat? What gave you that idea?" the demon asked warily.  
  
"Why you did, my Mazouku friend," Zelgadiss smirked, getting into the game, as game it had to be, Xelloss was too relaxed…His aura was undisturbed. "What could possibly entertain you more…" he continued, "… than extracting pain and misery from me? Certainly if it amuses me, it will sicken you. Remember? I have watched Amelia joyfully sing you into a coma. Anyway, I am pretty sure that you have threatened me with torture of some sort for your perverted pleasure!"  
  
"Hmmm, as fun a thought as that might be… I find distractions in many ways. You are too fine a… creation to destroy. There are so many others to torment in painful ways… with you I can hold a conversation," Xelloss smiled slyly.  
  
"Great. Then you plan to torment me with speeches? Talk me to death?" Zelgadiss smirked.  
  
"Plan? I plan very little. Generally I take orders and play it all by the seat of my pants. Comes with having too much power at my disposal, I suppose," the Mazouku grinned. He paused to take a sip of from the wineglass, "Hmmm, nice vintage. I wonder if Zelas-dear would be interested in trying some. She does like me to surprise her from time to time. I mean, orders are one thing, but it's those little things… going above and beyond the call of duty… that count!" He leaned his head back and grinned again.  
  
"Zelas-dear? You speak of her like a lover, Xelloss," Zelgadiss frowned.  
  
"Ahhh, no. Creator and boss, but we have a special bond… It's a Mazouku thing, you wouldn't understand," Xelloss smiled.  
  
"I'm sure I wouldn't," Zel shuddered to imagine. He changed the subject smoothly. "So is coming here, to my room for conversation by order? I didn't think that I was so important to the Mazouku…" added Zelgadiss waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop.  
  
"You're not… well, only to this Mazouku," Xelloss opened his eyes and flashed something odd that Zel couldn't make out. "No, I came here tonight because I … needed something to do… time off for good behavior and all that!" Xelloss smiled evilly, Zel thought.  
  
"So… You wish to spend your vacation talking with me because you're bored. Xelloss, you must be desperate! Don't you have Mazouku spas or island resorts to go rest and live out your fantasies?" Zelgadiss sneered. He let down his guard a bit, since it didn't appear that Xelloss was going to kill him. "Don't you have a special lady friend?"  
  
"Yes. Not really. In a way. No," he answered Zel's questions in order. "Who else would play word games with me tonight? Not Lina, who'd prefer fireball-ing me to a chat, or Amelia, who'd bore me with justice speeches, or Gourry, who hasn't much to say at all, or gasp! that dragon lady with her insults."  
  
Xelloss paused, then knelt at Zelgadiss' feet. "Why not the quiet chimera? He sits, waits, reads, and studies, looking for a cure. A cure for what? Your protective, rocky surface so delightfully rough, yet pliable, cool to the touch… OUCH!"  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself! I can't even bear to touch my own face, or look upon my…hideous features, much less allow you to!" Zelgadiss growled, rising to his feet and turning his face away from those purple, searching eyes.  
  
Xelloss shrugged, ignoring the expected outburst, and went on. "Those demon ears, which give you such superior hearing that has saved your friends countless times—you think that they are hideous? Those you cannot hate, right? The demon speed? Do you want to rid yourself of the enhanced power, strength, skill, and speed that comes with you chimerical state? Just because… you don't like your appearance? How vain you humans are!"  
  
Zelgadiss swirled to face the Mazouku, anger manifesting in his cerulean blue eyes. "Vanity? VANITY! You call me vain because I want to walk the streets of a city in the light of day, unmasked, and not cause a commotion? To have ladies smile and the shopkeepers wave, to have an innkeeper hand me the keys and say, 'Good day, sir!' For that… I would give NEARLY anything."  
  
"I see, or rather, I don't see. Let's say right now – now hear me out, I listened to your rant-- that in that book you find the spell to undo Rezo's curse. Suddenly, two-thirds of your body is torn away when you perform the incantation. Two-thirds, including your strength, agility, speed, acute hearing, and most of all, your extraordinary Shamanist talents… Am I missing anything?" he paused, waiting for the words to sink in a little.  
  
Zelgadiss shook his head.  
  
"Nothing important. See? I have paid close attention! So what is left of you? A young male human with limited usefulness to his powerful friends and who is highly vulnerable to victimization by his powerful enemies." Xelloss moved closer to the young man again.  
  
"Y-You would be which, friend… or enemy?" Zelgadiss asked with difficulty, realizing the truth in the other man's words.  
  
"What would it matter? You'd grow old, die, and fade from my memories in a snap, Without her magic, Lina would be as uninteresting as the others. Of course, that nasty dragon lady may live a long and healthy life…"  
  
Zelgadiss returned to his chair, sank heavily into it, and muttered, "What a grim outlook for the future. Do I remain a repulsive creature, alone and uncherished… who stands by his friends until their eventual deaths… On the other hand, do I return to my natural form, to live a short, if not somewhat happy life, though apart from the friends who would otherwise, probably spend more time protecting me than themselves? Sigh! My life has been a waste!"  
  
"Well… up until now… " Xelloss began.  
  
"Leave me alone now. Your mission's accomplished. I'm even MORE depressed than before. Why? Why did I let you drag me into a conversation? Now I'm doubting my goals as well as my sanity!" Zel moaned.  
  
"You're not going to cry, are you? Well, don't blame me for spoiling your mood. That comes with pursuing emotionally driven, poorly thought out goals with single-minded purpose," Xelloss smiled smugly and pulled up a chair to sit nearby. "And no hobbies, either."  
  
"At least I have, or had, some goal, some purpose driving me!" Zelgadiss strove to pull himself together. "Not like some ruthless demon who has given up his free will to slavishly follow the orders of some other crueler creature motivated by the gods-know-not-what! I simply wished to return to the man I once was and live out my life as L-sama intended. And, if I have to start over and re-learn and re-train, then… so be it! It would be MY choice! MY mistakes, MY life… and there… would be good changes…"  
  
"Do tell!" said Xelloss in a bemused tone of voice.  
  
"You have an imagination, use it! No? Well, aside from the obvious benefits of being able to mix in polite HUMAN society without causing a ruckus… someone might come to love me… and be able to touch me… and me them… without harm…" Zelgadiss' voice trailed off. He was uncomfortable discussing his personal life, or lack thereof, and so stopped.  
  
"That's my cue to go, I guess, hmmm?" Xelloss smiled. "Ahhhh, incoming message…got to go!"  
  
SHIMMER   
  
At breakfast…  
  
Amelia was worried about Zel's poor mood and appetite this morning. Lina shrugged and Gourry shook his head. No help this morning until after feeding time. Filia was coughing and sneezing. After an angry glare from Zel, she excused herself to return to her room forever.  
  
SHIMMER   
  
"And I'm a monster and no one cares! That's what you were going to say?" Xelloss supplied while grinning. "Well, no one cares because…it doesn't matter. At least, those are my feelings… So, is the discussion all over now? Can we move on to the FUN?"  
  
"What kind of nonsense are you spouting now?" muttered Zel in annoyance.  
  
"Fun?" Lina perked up. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Xelloss stepped out of the darkened spot behind Zelgadiss. "There's a Black Dragon council meeting one-half a day's journey away. I think you'll want to listen in on this one too, Princess, since Seyruun overlaps their kingdom."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Lina asked suspiciously. "Isn't spying on dragons more your line of work?"  
  
"You think so? Well, maybe I should tag along. What do you think, Zelgadiss? Are you game?" Xelloss winked.  
  
"Just to keep an eye on you, is reason enough!" Zel grumbled.  
  
"Oh, you can trust me! I'm not at all attracted to dragons," he teased. "But they are very wealthy, Lina. They carry hordes of valuables to these little get-togethers. It's mostly stolen from the Golden Dragon's Graveyards… What? You didn't know? Well, the Goldens used the Blacks as slave labor for years, as did the Ancients, so the artifacts are probably as much theirs as anybody's. Surprised? Whatever gave you the idea that dragons were good? I've been telling you for years how nasty they can be!" Xelloss chortled and wagged his index finger at Lina. Then, noticing that Filia hadn't returned said, "By the way, where did our favorite dragon-lady take off to so suddenly?"  
  
"Oh, Miss Filia wasn't feeling well. Even healing spells don't cure the common cold, I guess. Whatever we decide, she won't be coming… but I'll ask her to wait until we return," said Amelia.  
  
"Right, so intrigue, promise of gold, danger…sounds good to me!" laughed Lina. "Let's go guys, time's awast'n!"  
  
"Okay, Lina!" shouted Gourry and Amelia in unison.  
  
"Oh… fine. I'll go. Someone has to keep you all under control," sighed Zelgadiss.  
  
"Keeping control? You've got to be kidding!" Xelloss said raising a bemused eyebrow. "No… keeping you busy so Lina can let loose! Oops! That was supposed to be…a secret! Come on, now. Don't keep her waiting!" Xelloss disappeared and teleported ahead of Lina.  
  
Later that day…  
  
So…where are we going?" Gourry asked. "A Dragon party?"  
  
"Close!" grinned Xelloss. "And we're almost there. Oh, Lina? You three will be able to move in close, but Zelgadiss and I…well, the demon barrier will stop me and probably him as well, so we'll wait…here's a nice place. We'll set up camp and…"  
  
"And let us walk into some kind of trap?" asked Lina. "That's not very sporting of you Mazouku types…Zel?"  
  
"I'll go as far with you as I can, Lina, you know that. I…" Zel began, closed his eyes, and fell heavily to the ground.  
  
"Hmmm, that's as far as we go then," mused Xelloss, who was a few paces behind Zel and Lina.  
  
"What kind of spell can be so strong? I can't even see a sign of a single black dragon!" cried Amelia.  
  
"Dragon magic can be as black as Mazouku, and if you haven't learned that yet, then stay tuned for more. Dragons hate, steal, kill, deceive…and plan to make over the world in their own image of perfection. Sound familiar? Just like Mazouku, just like humans, why we're all capable of evil, aren't we?" Xelloss smiled and looked down at his collapsed friend.  
  
Lina, Gourry, and Amelia cautiously ventured ahead. Three more paces and they passed through a shield, and were lost to sight.  
  
"Well, that's that!" Xelloss smiled. "So, little chimera, how are you doing?"  
  
Zelgadiss' eyelids fluttered open as Xelloss passed a hand over his forehead. "What? What happened? I was walking along and then…where's Lina?"  
  
"The others have gone on to listen in on the dragon's little meeting. The dragons use many spells to mask their whereabouts. I could smell the barrier, disgusting! As long as they are careful, and don't reveal themselves, Lina and the others will be fine. If there is a problem, the barrier will fall as they draw back their energy to fight."  
  
"You sound like you've been through this before…"  
  
"For hundreds of years. Young, ignorant dragons like Filia have no idea what their true history is…they are told lies, believe lies, and then continue to live the lies repeatedly. She's taught that her kind is superior by birth! How does that happen? How is Filia better than, say…Amelia? Amelia is attractive, educated, a priestess with shamanist training, and she's barely out of childhood!"  
  
"Xelloss?"  
  
"Huh? Was I going on about something? Sorry. I'm letting those dragons get to me that's all…" the Mazouku said meekly.  
  
"Yes you were, but I'm beginning to see your point. Humans don't care for either of you, dragons or demons, but fear Mazouku more because of your…less attractive appearance, generally. We are all equally ignorant of one another's…truths…"  
  
"Yes! If more humans were like you and more Mazouku were like me…"  
  
"The human race would soon cease to exist," said Zel dryly. "I would drive them to suicide and you would make sure they followed through…"  
  
"Very droll… that's not what I was referring to," sighed Xelloss, closing his eyes and pretending to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss, we've saved you some food," Amelia cried. "And I've got to tell you about the Black Dragon's plans!"  
  
"If you insist…" Zel mumbled. He had overslept. Lack of sleep and too much stress and exertion had finally caught up with him last night. He was hungry. He ate infrequently to feed the human part, he didn't want to think about what 'fed' his demon parts. However this morning his body was starving for a nourishing human diet.  
  
"Black Dragons want to claim all the Dragon's territories for their realm. They've been waiting for their chance… for thousands of years!" Lina said filling in while Amelia stuffed her mouth.  
  
"That includes land where humans now live… like Seyruun!" Amelia cried. "I couldn't understand all that they said, but it didn't sound like a friendly take-over. The injustice of it! Such unrighteous people they are! Imagine, driving honest people from their homes and destroying lives just so they can reclaim some old land dispute!" Amelia was roused to anger and appeared ready to fight every black dragon right without delay.  
  
Xelloss chuckled, "I knew it! I told Zelas that this was next. Ancients gone, well Val-dear doesn't count, and the Goldens have diminished to Milgasia's clan and a few malingerers. Naturally, that leaves the field wide open for the last remaining sentient dragons… and with the Mazouku diminished as well… " He walked away deep in thought, then disappeared for good.  
  
SHIMMER   
  
"We haven't much time. These guys move faster than most dragons, it seems, and can get plans together and forces engaged in no time. And the numbers of them!" Lina counted on her fingers. "There were maybe… a couple thousand at this meeting alone! Amelia, we've gotta get back to Seyruun pronto and talk to your Dad! Zel? What are your plans?"  
  
"Eat my breakfast, for starters," he glowered at the spot where Xelloss had just vacated.  
  
Lina offered Zel a plate of the remaining food then asked, "What should we do about the tents and bedding? Leave 'em? Where did they come from?"  
  
"Xelloss. If he hasn't returned by the time we go, then take what we can carry and leave the rest," Zel muttered. He ate the food and sipped his hot drink moodily. He'd missed out on the information gathering part and he didn't like depending on other's second-hand news as the basis for making decisions.  
  
They packed and left the camp quietly, each deep in thought. As the sun rose higher in the sky, the travelers began their journey back to the inn where Filia was recovering from her cold.  
  
"Miss Lina, what should we tell Miss Filia… about the dragon business. Whose side do you think she'd be on?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Not on the side of the Mazouku, that's a given, but would she oppose us? I don't know, but it's bugging the hell outta me!" Lina growled.  
  
"Ah yes… the black dragons… benchwarmers of the dragon race! Forgotten by the Ancients, used and abused by the Goldens, and left on the backburner of life and forgotten!" a familiar singsong voice declared from the back.  
  
"Xelloss!" the four companions said simultaneously.  
  
Zel and Lina turned to face him. Xelloss stopped walking, staff in hand, cloak snapping in the breeze, and said, "In the near-flesh!"  
  
His smile dropped and he looked seriously at the others. "The dragons are amassing faster than you thought. We must go directly to Seyruun…immediately! So…"  
  
He instructed them to stand touching one another, placed his free hand on Lina's shoulder, then…  
  
SHIMMER   
  
…Instantly, the group reappeared at the palace gates of Seyruun. The city was teaming with activity. Normal activity. But not for long…  
  
Overhead Black Dragons surveyed the land, recording every land formation, river, and town, preparing for their assault.  
  
"A well-timed strike might be just the ticket to stave off a long and pointless battle," suggested the smiling Mazouku, eyes opening a crack.  
  
"Oh! Miss Lina those tiny specks… in the sky… do you think…" Amelia began.  
  
Gourry squinted, hand raised to block the sun. "Gotta be… fifty dragons, at least… over that way…"  
  
Zelgadiss stood in silence and watched the 'specks'. They reminded him of flecks of ash drifting on air following one of Lina's impassioned 'Fireball' attacks. Which reminded him, in turn, to watch her… "LINA! DON'T DO THAT! STOP!"  
  
Lina had been murmuring a powerful incantation as a prelude to blasting all the tiny specks out of the sky, when Zel's rare outburst distracted her. "…Darkness Beyond Twilight… ah… what? WHAT is it Zel? And it had better be pretty good to interrupt me like that!"  
  
"Before you do something we can't un-do, watch them… What do you see? Anything about their attack look odd to you?" Zel asked, frowning down at the sorceress.  
  
Lina gave the swirling specks another glance. "Okay…I'm look'n… but I'm not see'n anything…"  
  
"My point exactly," he smiled smugly. "They are flying patterns like gridlines, and…"  
  
"They aren't flam'n any towns, that I can see," Gourry observed.  
  
"Maybe they're… swarming… collecting more dragons before attacking!" cried Amelia.  
  
"I don't see amassing dragons. I see them…searching, perhaps…" Zel corrected. "A few are coming closer…"  
  
"They're carrying… no, holding books… no, notepads and pens… At least that's what it looks like to me," Amelia added cautiously.  
  
"Curious behavior… I agree. Scouts? Recognizance to determine Seyruun's weaknesses… military buildup…" Xelloss suggested.  
  
"Look they're retreating! Or…REGROUPING FOR AN ATTACK!" Amelia cried out. "I've got to warn daddy!"  
  
"Hold on!" shouted Zelgadiss. "Before we start a panic, think! What did you actually overhear at the counsel meeting that could explain this activity?"  
  
But Amelia was already calling the guards.  
  
"Gourry! Stop her, I have an idea!" Zel shouted.  
  
Lina crossed her arms and sidled up to him, "If they attack before Seyruun has had a chance to prepare any defenses, it's on your head, mister!"  
  
"Why do you think, after all these years, that the Black Dragon race is going to take out Seyruun—the most peaceful and just city-state in the land- - without at least attempting to negotiate first? Did YOU hear them say that at that meeting, Lina?" Zel pressed.  
  
"Weeeel, no. I was collecting treasure, and I did get lots, right? I left Gourry and Amelia to do most of the snooping. Now that you mention it…"  
  
"What?" said Zel coldly.  
  
"Gourry and Amelia were pretty busy helping me carry out that treasure. I mean, someone had to help ME! We caught quite a bit of what was being said though," Lina added defensively.  
  
"Lina, look!" Amelia shouted as Gourry dragged her back. She had managed to alert the guards at the gate.  
  
An envoy from the black dragons was heading their way.  
  
"This is it!" growled Lina, standing her ground. Zel could hear her mumbling an incantation under her breath.  
  
"Just hold off on the spell until we know for sure, Lina. Let them make the first move," Zel advised.  
  
Lina nodded, "Okay, but one Flare Breath, and I'm lett'n loose with a Dragon Slave."  
  
Gourry drew his sword and watched the swirling black specks grow larger, until five bronze-winged, black-bodied dragons carrying satchels were clearly visible.  
  
One landed and transformed simultaneously into a young man Zelgadiss' size, with brown skin and matching shaggy, brown hair. His eyes, slitted and golden like Valgaav's, shone with excitement. "Howdy! I'm the ambassador to Seyruun from the Black Mountains, famous for our fine fish'n, hunt'n, and recreational sports! My name's Cheyanno. Which of you represents this fine city?"  
  
Amelia sprang to action. This was a situation for which her particular skills were suited. She smiled, held out a hand, and said, "Welcome to Seyruun, Mr. Ambassador Cheyanno. I am Princess Amelia."  
  
After waiting for the other four dragons to land and transform, Amelia led them proudly past the guards standing at attention.  
  
"See," smiled the young Cheyanno. "I told you they were civilized people who required no formalities. Do you know who that one is? That's THE Lina Inverse. You bet! And…"  
  
"Zelgadiss Greywords, " Zel introduced himself as they continued past the guard, through the gates, and into the palace courtyard. "The tall man is Gourry Gabriev. We're all friends of Amelia's here…visiting."  
  
There was a mumbling amongst the dragons, then an older-looking man asked, "I believe you are the famous sorcerers that destroyed Dark Star? Am I right?"  
  
Zel nodded, "We had some help."  
  
"From a Golden and a Demon, I understand?" asked a third member of the travelers.  
  
"Yes. Filia is a Golden Dragon, who is currently not well and waiting for us back at our inn. Xelloss…" Zel began.  
  
The hiss from the sharp intake of several breaths silenced him.  
  
"Not HIM?" Cheyanno squeaked out.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, yes. Him. Although, he did inform us (in a roundabout way) of your arrival today… Which was nice of him (although he didn't intend it to be), or we might have missed this most auspicious meeting," Zelgadiss explained carefully. He was about to ask the ambassador the reason for his visit, when Prince Phil put in an appearance.  
  
Phil greeted first his beautiful daughter, then each of her friends with his giant bear-hug of justice. Zel was NOT a hug-type guy, but his being covered with a hard-rock surface was not a deterrent for big-hearted Phil.  
  
"Daddy! This is the ambassador from the Black Dragons, Cheyanno, and his entourage. Cheyanno, this is Prince Phil of Seyruun, my father. The leader of all that is Right and Just! The symbol of the Law and Honesty!" Amelia cried from atop the nearest flagpole.  
  
"Ah…nice to meet you, Sir," smiled the young dragon. "I'm glad to hear that your reputation abroad matches that at home. It is in fact why I am here."  
  
"Wonderful!" Price Phil shouted to the crowd. "Let's talk inside where I know a great feast won't be neglected." He chuckled as Lina and Gourry sent up small cheers from the side.  
  
  
  
Once his guests were properly re-freshed or astonished by the appetites of Lina, Gourry, and the princess combined, the prince returned the conversation to business. "So, Cheyanno, what brings the Black Dragons out of the mountains and into our valley?"  
  
The young dragon man cleared his throat and said, "We are in Seyruun to go to court. We have a petition here…" One of his assistants passed him a stack of papers, which he handed to Prince Phil. "We believe that we are covered by the Endangered species act and want our hunting/breeding lands returned. You see, those greedy Golden Dragons ran us all out! You'll see Milgasia sited on numerous pages and…"  
  
Zelgadiss glared at Lina and whispered to her, "How could you have missed THIS part of the discussion at the dragon conference?"  
  
"Heh, heh… Well, we were very busy collecting treasure…" she said sheepishly.  
  
"Do you realize that Xelloss manipulated YOU into a near WAR? A war, which would have made US the killers of the entire Black Dragon race? Making US the evil murders instead of HIM?" Zelgadiss continued.  
  
The ambassador was still speaking to the prince, "And so we checked our coordinates with a quick survey just hours ago, and found that although Seyruun lies outside our territory, certain disputed areas under your influence are likely to be involved…"  
  
Amelia overheard Zelgadiss and nearly cried out, "How unjust of him!"  
  
"And…" Zel continued pointedly to Lina. "… it almost worked because he knew how to exploit your weakness for treasure, Lina, and Amelia's outrage at a possible attack on Seyruun- imagined or real- and Gourry's loyalty to you Lina. It failed because I was alert to…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're the man, Zel. You saved us from another war and dragon annihilation. Hey, Cheyanno! You looking for someone to lead your 'Save the Dragons' campaign? I nominate Mr. Greywords here. He's such a fan and concerned individual," Lina grinned.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss?" cried Amelia, as her chimera friend turned a sickly shade of green-blue. "I'd love to be part of that team with you! You can stay here in the palace, can't he daddy? Yes! See, it will be a wonderful experience working together for justice!"  
  
Zelgadiss was staring down at his plate muttering, "I will personally find and dismember that Mazouku in a way that will be truly memorable. Then I will RAW TILT his spirit from one end of the Astral plane to the other so many times that…"  
  
SHIMMER   
  
"Hmmm, sounds exciting. Just how in touch with your Mazouku part are you?" Xelloss chuckled as he settled into a comfortable floating position over the table.  
  
While the dragon assemblage, gasped in understandable astonishment and dismay at the sudden appearance of their mortal enemy, Lina and friends merely waited to hear the demon out.  
  
"My, my, so much anger. All right, I tried, but I failed… too! How do you think I feel? I rarely fail. Just think how near we were to taking this part of the world that much closer to chaos."  
  
"Well, at least you weren't bored," Zel said with a sigh.  
  
"That's right, my friend. You are all so entertaining! I'll just have to keep you around a little longer," Xelloss smiled.  
  
"Was that what this was all about? Your personal entertainment?" Lina sputtered in anger.  
  
"Well, Lina… I'm afraid that that… is a secret!" he grinned, wagged his index finger at her, and then  
  
SHIMMER  
  
he disappeared.  
  
  
  
End -- Black Dragons 


End file.
